Romanticide
by Hermonthis
Summary: C6/Lucas - "I’m not afraid of the storm," she whispered seductively as she lounged in his chair, her leather costume outlining her slender figure against the window, "I am the storm." 50 themes and 50 sentences for Cybersix and Lucas.


Written for the LJ community: 1sentence where you have complete 50 themes and write 50 sentences about a specified pairing (theme set: alpha). I looked at the prompt "telephone" and knew that I had to do a Cybersix/Lucas drabble. Title for the complete set comes from Tal Bachman's song, "Romanticide."

Author: Dragon Faere

Rated pg-13 for genderbending, swearing, sex and violence

* * *

**ROMANTICIDE**

**#01 - Comfort**  
One way or another, Lucas knew that Cybersix knew about Adrian and that Adrian knew about Cybersix, and that they were both his friends.

**#02 - Kiss**  
He wrote down in his journal, "Dear Diary, today was great - I made my move - tried to rescue Cybersix again - I almost kissed her - again - and then she punched me - again - but that means she likes me - YAY!"

**#03 - Soft**  
"Your hair is so…" she whispered but was cut off when his lips met hers, his way of thanking her for the compliment.

**#04 - Pain**  
Lucas didn't ask whether the dark tattoos on her arms hurt or not, the way she fought Jose and his goons was proof of her suffering.

**#05 - Potatoes**  
She couldn't understand how he formed such an obsession with French fries, but then again, Lucas would eat almost _anything_ if put on a plate before him.

**#06 - Rain**  
"You came," he stated, thoroughly surprised, when Cybersix appeared with a smile and a sopping, wet hat.

**#07 - Chocolate**  
He would have never guessed that the person sitting opposite the café table with a steaming mug in his hands was actually the love of his life.

**#08 - Happiness**  
Looking into his eyes, Adrian felt a pang of guilt that his best friend could still smile even after he came to work with a broken arm, and he knew that it was partly his, he meant _Cybersix's_, fault.

**#09 - Telephone**  
"Lucas, that is the dumbest knock-knock joke I ever heard."

**#10 - Ears**  
One thing that both Lucas and Adrian could both agree on when it came to high school students was that Lori Anderson was the biggest gossiper they had ever known.

**#11 - Name**  
The first time they met, he asked for her name and she said, "I have none."

**#12 - Sensual**  
"Let me help you," he pleaded and when he reached for her hand, the sensation of intimate human contact ran up her arm and through her body like electricity - like nothing she had known before.

**#13 - Death**  
She comes to his window at night dressed in black and ready to fight, and somewhere along the way, Lucas had gotten used to seeing death incarnate.

**#14 - Sex**  
"Wow," was all he could say as their heads fell back on the pillows, both completely exhausted, "WOW."

**#15 - Touch**  
Every time she jumped off the roof to battle Jose and his father, Von Reichter, Lucas wanted to stop her, to hold her and tell her that she didn't have to.

**#16 - Weakness**  
Sometimes, Cybersix wishes she could tell him that the green vial in his hands was the only thing that kept her alive.

**#17 - Tears**  
The last time that he saw her was the first time that she was truly afraid.

**#18 - Speed**  
Cybersix was quick, just like that black panther that always stayed beside her, but Grizelda smirked and knew that she was even _faster._

**#19 - Wind**  
The metaphor was correct: if the winds could bring change then Cybersix could disappear just as quickly.

**#20 - Freedom**  
"What do you want from me?" she asked irritably one evening and with his eyes he said, "to accept yourself."

**#21 - Life**  
Reality is strange, one moment you're a high school professor eating lunch with your best friend/colleague discussing the differences between literature and biology and the next moment you're a warrior, fighting bizarre laboratory monsters, saving the city (again) with your best friend/lover… ah yes, reality _is_ strange.

**#22 - Jealousy**  
Elaine, that damned she-werewolf, had infected Lucas and claimed to be his future mate; 'Beauty and the Beast' she had dubbed the two unrequited lovers, but as Cybersix looked down at the body of her former rival, she wondered who was truly the monster.

**#23 - Hands**  
It wasn't until she was beaten up and bleeding _red _blood that Cybersix understood that she might be more human than laboratory experiment, and that Lucas might actually have a chance.

**#24 - Taste**  
Wrinkling his face in disgust, Adrian stated over the newspaper in his hands, "if you eat one more plate of fried chicken before class starts, you're a pig."

**#25 - Devotion**  
Lucas couldn't stop laughing at his friend's predicament and the intensity of teenage crushes, "how many times has Lori tried to hit on you this week? Twenty!"

**#26 - Forever**  
He kept repeating that Meridiana was paradise on the earth with its ocean view and lush forests; she only saw the corruption and the charred bodies of her brothers and sisters beyond the trees.

**#27 - Blood**  
"No! Don't open it!" she cried when he popped open the green vial and a drop of the glowing liquid burned a hole right through the floor - acid.

**#28 - Sickness**  
A rather embarrassed Adrian handed a medical note to the school principal saying that Lucas, the biology teacher, would be out of commission for a while due to an incident concerning chunky milk and week-old lasagna.

**#29 - Melody**  
"You have the nicest voice I ever heard," he commented at one of their earliest encounters, "but it sounds familiar… have we met before?"

**#30 - Star**  
In Meridiana, the evening sun would drown in the sea; Adrian would disappear only to be replaced with the silhouette of Cybersix rising before the full moon.

**#31 - Home**  
In his dreams she'd smile and say, "come with me" before taking his hand into hers.

**#32 - Confusion**  
Disaster, that's what happened when Lucas thought that Adrian was seeing Cybersix behind his back; one usually doesn't conceive the notion that their best friend _actually_ is their unrequited love interest.

**#33 - Fear**  
She wasn't afraid of Jose or the other lab experiments but of his father, _her_ father, Von Reichter, and what he would do to Lucas if he ever found out.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**  
"I'm not afraid of the storm," she whispered seductively as she lounged in his chair, her leather costume outlining her slender figure against the window, "I _am_ the storm."

**#35 - Bonds**  
There are some things that a person should never do, such as falling in love with your best friend, because everyone knows that it'll hurt too much when it eventually ends.

**#36 - Market**  
"So, who's the kid?" he asked Adrian when he caught up with them, the little pickpocket and the teacher were talking amicably and the former gave the wallet back, "a new friend?"

**#37 - Technology**  
_I'm not human…_ Cybersix wanted to scream at him and beat her fists against Lucas's chest until they both broke down and cried; just to get the point across that he couldn't have her the way he wanted to and that she couldn't face what she had been born to do.

**#38 - Gift**  
She valued his efforts to 'rescue' her in her fights against the enemy, he was a former boxer after all.

**#39 - Smile**  
He tried using pick-up lines on her (If you were a booger… I'd pick you!) and learned that perhaps humour _was_ the best way to get to a woman's heart.

**#40 - Innocence**  
He's had girlfriends long before Cybersix came into his life, but even so he still gets butterflies when he tries to tell her how he feels.

**#41 - Completion**  
"If I ever get out of this alive," she promised to the mirror, the reflection of Adrian Sidelman staring back at her, "I swear to tell him the truth."

**#42 - Clouds**  
Telling her to stay tonight and to stop fighting was like attempting to grasp air, they always turned the wrong way.

**#43 - Sky**  
"Hey nightingale," he chided her when they crossed paths by accident; he ran away from disaster, she ran towards it, "need some help tonight?"

**#44 - Heaven**  
The dialogue in her head would always start like this, "I want to tell you… I want to tell you that I'm Adrian, that I'm your best friend, that we work in the same high school as teachers, that you also know me as Cybersix, that my brother had his brain transplanted into the body of a bloody _panther_, that I'm friends with a pickpocket, a cop, and a private detective, that the bad guy is a ten-year old genius, that my father/creator is an evil scientist, that I was born to kill…" and then she would hesitate, "Lucas… I want to tell you that I'm madly in love with you."

**#45 - Hell**  
There was no imaginary hell for her beneath the ground because she had already been through it… and it lived five kilometres from _that_ mountain.

**#46 - Sun**  
He was always chasing her, looking for a way to break through the barriers and to protect her from whatever it is that she ran from in the darkness.

**#47 - Moon**  
She was always running towards her dreams or from it; either way, it will all end when Von Reichter's brought down and the sinister blanket over Meridiana will finally lift.

**#48 - Waves**  
She reminded him of the ocean: dark, mysterious, deep and elusive… with curves to spare.

**#49 - Hair**  
The one thing about Lucas that bothered her was that the guy just had so much damned _hair._

**#50 - Supernova**  
She survived that massive explosion, Lucas knew deep inside, and he'd remain in this ruined city with the other survivors because he wasn't about to let her down, not him.


End file.
